clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 7
Chat Can you come on to Chat?, Commander Bsyew 05:44, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Block Him Hi P-P, I was reading the comments of green ninja's Innocent codey-magic blog, when Ph1n3a5and77 started insulting the UK, Which I live in. I am asking you to block him as he was very insulting. This is one of the conversations that he insulted the UK in: Ph1n3a5and77 OH YEAH THATS ANOTHER REASON WHY I HATE UK 13 hours ago by Ph1n3a5and77 Edsta How dare you say that, I am english and find this upsetting please deleat 2 hours ago by Edsta Green Ninja Agreed, that is not nice to people who live in the UK. 2 hours ago by Green Ninja C H U N K Y I live in the UK and I love it! That is awfully mean to English and Welsh People. Delete it now! 24 minutes ago by C H U N K Y Ph1n3a5and77 13 People are USA people(the 3 in 13 is me) 12 minutes ago by Ph1n3a5and77 Ph1n3a5and77 15 is me again i ket my PC on the whole time i was sleeping 12 minutes ago by Ph1n3a5and77 C H U N K Y Delete it or I'LL report you! 5 minutes ago by C H U N K Y Green Ninja Agreed. C H U N K Yhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk User Page Quiz Hi Green Screen needs a pic i am ill today so i will be on the chat most of the day you know it is Apj Thanks for your postcard lol Signature Hi I was wondering if you can help me make a sighnature...thx Rule666 Thanks Thank you for the help... [[user:Rule666|'Rule666']] (Talk) Tent Quick question: is the Tent (igloo) really a Bait item? I mean, it was available in the August 2007 Igloo Upgrades catalog. This was just a question since I thought bait items weren't normally available to players. Nevermind You already corrected it, lol. Choco Late9 18:10, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Redirects Hi Penguin-Pal, Oh sorry, I was changing it so it was easier to link for further purposes, sorry! -_- Block http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/76.104.254.7 Angry and corrupt Angrybird's temp chat mod has ended, and he is saying if we demote him, he will tell wikia to shut down this wiki. --The Patsta 09:26, July 13, 2012 (UTC) hi Come on the chat you know it is Apj hi Can you help with this page Ready to Rock (Song) can you get the pic to work thanks you know it is Apj Hello Hello, I wanna ask you, I made a new style of Gallery in this 3rd Year Party Hat page. Take a look in it and give me your opinion of it, also, the Appearance section must have unnamed penguins and transparent background, along with no other items woren along with the specific item. Please reply back soon. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 12:58, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Reply from Dps04 Hi Penguin-Pal, Well, I was about to ask you whether this postcard article exists - if not, I can create this article, but after I was about to send you this message dinner time arrived - so sorry for the late reply :P Anyway, I just found this article exists already, but thanks anyway -- Dps04talk 13:59, July 13, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Congrats for achieving 14000 edits :) Hi Hi Penguin-Pal, Sorry to bother you again, but can you tell me which article is talking about this postcard? I have trouble finding it. Thanks. -- Dps04talk 14:27, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi again, Thanks for your message. I don't seem to see an article called The Fair Postcard or something like that. Is there an article about this postcard in this wiki? Please reply. Thanks. -- Dps04talk 14:41, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Music Hey P-P, I uploaded music for my blog and it deos not work. I created A template Called The Party Starts Now And No music. I then did With No luck. What did i do wrong?, Commander Bsyew 04:29, July 14, 2012 (UTC) If its invisible press edit and you will see it. Chat Can you come on to Chat? I need help Finding PB, Commander Bsyew 04:54, July 15, 2012 (UTC) chat mod did you nominate me for chat mod? --Bobby 123 Ab 15:35, July 15, 2012 (UTC) page Hello Penguin Pal, I made A prank Page but Made A BIG Bug! Look, http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Commander_Bsyew/16 Can you fix it?, Commander Bsyew 07:34, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello Penguin-Pal, I know it sounds rude, but I used to succession box you made here in Animal Crossing Wiki. I came to ask you if you allow me to use it, if not I will remove them directly. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 10:47, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Chat Please go to chat Admins Meeting! Hello, An admin meeting will be held at 4 GMT. Please make your presence, as this meeting will have some sensitive, that requires a presence of the majority of admins. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 14:50, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, Please do sign here, if you are my buddy in this wiki or any other wiki. Thank you, Sdgsgfs Serious vandal Please come on and block 173.242.124.71. Thanks. Choco Late9 05:04, July 18, 2012 (UTC) RE:Thank you! No problem at all, even though they were highly persistent lol. You're welcome though. Choco Late9 05:30, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Yoshiandmario Why do you want us to report it to you if we see Yoshiandmario? Investigation Hi Penguin-Pal, Sorry if I sound rude, but I just saw the message you sent to Sdgsgfs, and figured out that both of you want to find out the real founder of club penguin wiki. I have found some useful infomation for your investigation that you may want to take a look at: First of all, check this. According to User:Leon2323, there are 2 founders but according to V-Rex there are 3. Second, check this. I know this page is deleted, and it is deleted by V-Rex. It was a page a user who claimed to have found cp wiki made. V-Rex deleted it, with a reason: (Pointless, me and Tdcool made this Wiki) I think he is referring to User:Tdcool who is currently blocked. Third, according to the wiki's introduction, this wiki is founded on December 20, 2006. However, accoring to , the first wiki activity dated back to January 10, 2007. However, this image was uploaded as early as June 2006 by User:Sannse. I hope the information is useful. Sorry if I bothered you. Have a nice day, and thanks. -- Dps04talk 12:03, July 18, 2012 (UTC) this is tracotaper. tdcools user page was moved by user:Angela and deleted by her.tdcools userpage was moved to kboy whos was deleted,-- VA VA TALK 21:38, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Green Ninja Why was GN Demoted? 02:15, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, Can you please pay attention on chat for moments please? Thank you, Sdgsgfs 13:26, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:2 things Thank's Penguin-Pal Fruit Party Please undelete the page. I was wrong and selfish. I asked them again and they said it was true, and so was the Smoothie Maker game. Please readd the page. CoinsCPhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk Previous signatures Quiz Clammy's Fun Login Clammy's Fun Register Help I'm learning how to do ImageMaps, how do you find the coordinates? 05:11, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for your help! 07:24, July 20, 2012 (UTC) RE:Pins Oh alright. I never saw them uploaded and I haven't checked that page recently. Sorry about that and thanks for telling me. Choco Late9 06:17, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Could you do my avator to a smily in the chat? Chat Please can you go on chat. Cap123http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk CP Wiki CP Quiz 12:52, July 20, 2012 (UTC)Cap123 Hello Hello, Please do join chat for few minutes only. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 12:54, July 20, 2012 (UTC) MVZMW MVZMW cussed alot in chat ban him please MeVsZombiesMeWin made a cuss in this chat --~ contact Me ~ 03:08, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Request Could you crop for me? Thanks! Green Ninja - Ninja, Penguin, Chat Mod, Secret Agent, and Platypus, at your service. 19:43, July 21, 2012 (UTC) RE:Request I would like just the background to be gone. Leave the ninjas the way they are. Thanks! Green Ninja - Ninja, Penguin, Chat Mod, Secret Agent, and Platypus, at your service. 19:48, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks so much! Green Ninja - Ninja, Penguin, Chat Mod, Secret Agent, and Platypus, at your service. 20:08, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Help Hi again. Can you help me make the size of the image 250px on The Four Ninjas page? Green Ninja - Ninja, Penguin, Chat Mod, Secret Agent, and Platypus, at your service. 20:16, July 21, 2012 (UTC) yoshi and mario I have to inform you,the vandal has been vandalizing comments again. I couldnt report to staff atm,so I reported to all admins. His account is Yoshiandmario8. He vandalized on this blog. But not new guitars. I will report you as vandal. Vote request Will you vote for Never Wake a Sleeping Sensei for Article of the Month? Green Ninja - Ninja, Penguin, Chat Mod, Secret Agent, and Platypus, at your service. 16:19, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Twitter Account Hello Penguin-Pal, I made this wiki twitter account, I must ask you if you're okay with the account. Here is the link to the account: https://twitter.com/cp_wiki Please do reply back soon, giving me your opinion of it. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 10:35, July 23, 2012 (UTC) HELLO Hello, CAN YOU JOIN CHAT FOR ONE MINUTE? THANK YOU, Sdgsgfs 12:46, July 23, 2012 (UTC) HI all the wikia chat's are not working cc one didn't work so i think all of them :( you know it is Apj Portal namespace Hi Penguin-Pal. I just wanted to let you know that I just activated the Portal namespace. Sorry for the delay. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:52, July 23, 2012 (UTC) New Request Will you crop ? I need just the blue puffle. Sorry for bothering again Hello, Join chat for one minute please? Thank you, Sdgsgfs 20:01, July 23, 2012 (UTC) RE Thanks! BTW, when will portals be done? Read my comment on your blog. See ya. Yoshiandmario User:Yoshiandmario9 is the new Yoshiandmario. Uh oh. 00:12, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, Do join chat please! Thank you, Sdgsgfs 09:53, July 24, 2012 (UTC) What? No clue what you just said. I'm mad because you deleted my blog post. I was already very mad, but now I'm ready to unleash. You guys treat me with no respect. You have no clue what I'm going through. Leave your comments about me being a liar to yourself. Arrran There is bad language on User talk: Arrran. Hello Hello, Is the bot you have is flagged, can it help us out? Thank you, Sdgsgfs 11:52, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, The bot can be helpful when vandalizer like YoshiandMario! Thank you, Sdgsgfs 12:05, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Chat Please can you go on chat. '''Cap123 (Talk) 12:06, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Chat 2 Penguin-Pal when you get this message ASP go on chat I need to talk to you... Cap123 (Talk) 16:06, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Userpage Can you please unlock my userpage? I'm really sorry. CoinsCPhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk Previous signatures Quiz Clammy's Fun Login Clammy's Fun Register Also, one small vandalism edit doesn't mean you can protect it. Protecting userpages is usually for excessive vandalism. CoinsCPhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk Previous signatures Quiz Clammy's Fun Login Clammy's Fun Register You told me on my talk page that my userpage is unprotected but it's not. CoinsCPhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk Previous signatures Quiz Clammy's Fun Login Clammy's Fun Register Another vandal? I found a user named Yoshiandluigi3. Just thought you should know. -'Ocean6100' Hello Hello Penguin-Pal, Don't you think that we should make info box for moderators too? It would make the page look more better. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 10:40, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Council Meeting Can I give a suggestion for the council meeting in 2 days, since I am just a normal editor? Chat Hey P-P, Please can you come onto the chat? Cap123 (Talk) 15:00, July 26, 2012 (UTC) IMPORTANT User:Robbsi is only twelve, as he reveals at the first few lines of his user page! He should be blocked immediately! C H U N K Y Chat PENGUIN PAL MY INTERNET CRASHED AND CANT GET BACK ON CHAT CUZ U DISABLED IT! CAN U ENABLE IT?? PLZZZZ!! :( :( :( Chat Hello, Why is the chat disable? Was there any kind of problems that took place? Thank you, Sdgsgfs 17:17, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Chat GAHH!! But im on ur side keeping chat safe. :) How? Hey dude i was just wondering,how do you become an admin.Plz contact me with the answer. Rule666 (Talk) How?Again Hey, I know your going to kill me but,How do you become a Chat Mod? Rule666 (talk) Uploaded Field-op image Hi Penguin-Pal, I uploaded the Field-op 92 image; I don't think it is very good, I couldn't find an arrow so I thinned down a circle into a line (Paint.NET), and used that. ---- I hope this is OK, CPWN Hello, Look at the message I got from them: I am here on behalf of all the new wiki's admins. I'm not sure if you know it or not, but a lot of these wiki's features were copied from the new wiki: council, Twitter, a couple of templates (such as PenguinAge and CPWFor), item article "galleries", and now the partnership system (via Twitter). We are very upset with all these cases with idea stealing. In addition, we are now suspecting your fellow admin and bureaucrat ShrimpPin may be sent to the new wiki as a spy, considering he took the two templates mentioned above and he was the only one on IRC at the time the "partnership" idea was leaked. The new wiki believes this poses a threat and would like you and your wiki to dismantle the partnership system before any action taken from the new wiki is considered. If you have questions or concerns, speak to myself, Sharkbate, or Seahorse on IRC as soon as possible. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] 03:45, July 27, 2012 (UTC) So, I replied saying this: Hello Seahorseruler, About your request, the Wiki Council was formed by me, and I suggested this idea to the community as our wiki members had a weak voice, so I decided to make it. But, I assure if you trust me or not, I didn't know that this wiki had one and I promise you the we will conduct it in a totally different way (We might change it's name if it's annoying you). About, the template ShrimpPin stolen from here, I will have a talk with him and I will remove them if they do bother you. For the Twitter, Monchocho is one of my best bloggers, so I though of building friendship with him and the Twitter is runned by me and several users. The purpose of it is to be more active in many ways, and having a Twitter account isn't stealing after all. For the galleries sections, I had been improving them since I joined, does the way I clean it up wrong? If yes, do inform me to change it a bit. About ShrimpPin, I don't seem to know if he's spy or not, but I assure I won't let anyone from the old wiki to harm you here. And, we don't have a partnership system, but making friends and it's not the wiki who wants, nut I wanna make a friendship not to serve the wiki, but to have fun! The tweet that called for advertising was not by me and I would be check everything out. As long as I am there, the wiki won't have any danger on your wiki, and partnership is not going to happen, but friendship can't be stopped no matter what. Sorry about this long message, but I don't want to be a threat, and I hate the formation of hostility between us. I do trust that a solution will come one day and I repeat the council is on for good, not to copy and I won't copy things from here at all. Sorry for being rude, but I do trust that you are more wise than me and would understand. Thank you, Sdgsgfs (talk) 12:01, 27 July 2012 (UTC) Is it good? Reply or join chat to discuss Thank you, Sdgsgfs 12:15, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, Join chat to discuss please? Thank you, Sdgsgfs 12:32, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Invataion! Hello,You are Invited to Rule666's MEGA PARTY More info here! Happyface414 Hi Penguin-Pal! I see you haven't gotten Happyface414's message. He reported me to several other admins, saying I abused my power and lied saying I was under the age of 13. I promise you this is not true. I didn't abuse my powers, I had the right to ban him from chat as he was harassing other users, and I'm not under 13. If you need more evidence, please talk to User:Hey.youcp and User:Twinkie102. [[User:Shurow| S''' '''h u''' '''r o''' '''w ]] 03:44, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :It is extremely true. I've also gotten word that Shurow has two different accounts connected to his IP, and that both accounts have powers on different wikis. Both accounts have been banned due to power abuse. -- 03:58, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I only have one account here on the wiki. This is my first and only account. Please stop making up lies. Also If you look at my User page you will see I'm only a member of two wikis. This wiki and the Harry Potter wiki. If you look at my User page on the Harry Potter wiki, http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shurow you will notice that I don't have the slightest bit of power, or have ever had any power on that wiki, also you will notice I'm not blocked or banned. ::[[User:Shurow| S''' '''h u''' '''r o''' '''w ]] 04:05, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Just to follow up Shurow's message, I've noticed that there is an argument almost every time Happyface414 gets on chat and starts talking. He is always condescending towards users here and even lied and said that another user swore in a private message, which, as you can see here, the user clearly did not. :::I've also seen him say things in chat like, and I quote, "Worst of CPW: When the original community left onwards." I think all he comes here to do is get on chat and harass users and talk about any problem with this wiki that he can come up with. He even suggested I'd "make a wonderful user at the new wiki"... o_o :::I don't know why a retired (from this wiki, at least) admin feels the need to come here to bother other users and lie, but I am personally sick of it. He also does not even contribute here anymore, so I really don't see why he's on chat anymore. I'm not saying he should be blocked, but if this continues after his ban from chat has ended, then I will block him. :::-- 04:56, July 28, 2012 (UTC)